


Weirwood in the Snow

by 8Lottie8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Art, Crafts, Gen, Heart Trees (A Song of Ice and Fire), Snow, Weirwood Trees (A Song of Ice and Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Lottie8/pseuds/8Lottie8
Summary: Wintersend gift for northernfieldsforeverAcrylic paint on oak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Wintersend 2020 & 2021





	Weirwood in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northernfieldsforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernfieldsforever/gifts).



[Image Description: a painting of a weirwood tree on a piece of wood. The tree trunk is a light grey with white detail giving a bark effect and there is a face carved into the trunk. The leaves are various shades of red and the ground is covered with snow. End image description]


End file.
